


Fay's Amazing Ninja Adventure

by SalemLucidEster



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, Multi, The Amazing Fay - Freeform, naruto - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-06
Updated: 2015-12-07
Packaged: 2018-05-05 09:06:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 19,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5369642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SalemLucidEster/pseuds/SalemLucidEster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A purple haired girl that goes by the name of Fay, shows up in the world of Naruto. Why is she here? Who is she? What is she? And why the hell does she seem to know EVERYONE?! Well, to put it simply, it's because she's a God that happens to be an otaku. Fay is here to fuck shit up and simply annoy the shit out of everyone. All while not actually fighting anyone. Nope, she will not take a single fight seriously, let alone join most of them. She's simply here to watch and comment. Okay, that and glomp all the bad guys while giving them weird nicknames.</p><p>Rated 'C' for crack fiction... Rated 'M' for content... Enjoy the stupidity...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Enter No Jutsu

In the forest just in front of the gates to the Hidden Leaf Village, a flock of birds took to the air in a frenzy, as if disturbed from their perch. On said perch, a seemingly twelve year old girl with purple hair and red eyes laid as if she fell from the sky. Blinking her eyes, the girl scrambled to sit up and get a look at her surroundings. She was where she intended to be. A wide grin took over the girls face as she swung her feet back and forth under her. She was near the top of a tree, sitting on a branch. She was completely unharmed and even seemed to be in a good mood. This girl was none other than Fay. Tilting her head to the left, Fay looked down at herself and frowned. She was in a violet red leather mini dress accompanied by black boots and gloves. She also had a hat atop her head. A witch hat, the girls trade mark in a sense. Chewing on her cheek in irritation, Fay scowled down at herself.

"Every mother fucking time!"

Grinding her teeth, Fay snapped her fingers and was quickly surrounded by a pink smoke. Once the smoke cleared, Fay was once again visible. Only now, she was wearing a completely different outfit. Her witch hat of course was still in place. It would never fall off unless someone actually touched it themselves and knocked it off. Not even an bullet or wave could move the hat off her head. Her nose, mouth, and neck were covered by a cloth mask, much like that of a certain ninja team seven captain. It was dark red and hid her face well. It was tucked under a sort of bolero with sleeves that were baggy and fell far past Fay's hands. Her dress was a simple black color and fit tightly around her body. This skirt of the dress was split on the sides, making it easier for Fay to move about. Her stomach and hips were wrapped in bandages that became lose towards the bottom. She also wore black tight shorts that just barely showed below the cuts in her dress. Bandages covered her legs from just above her knees, to completely covering her feet. She had no shoes on what-so-ever and would leave it that way.

"I am are ninja... FEAR MEH~"

Smiling to herself, Fay jumped off her branch and landed nimbly on the forest floor below her. Waving her sleeved hand, two holster bags appeared on each of Fay's thighs, all holding an assortment of ninja things. She was now ready to go. Lifting her arm into the air, Fay happily marched over to the gates of the leaf village. Once there, Fay shouted at a pair of guards, who weren't actually doing much guarding. Effectively catching their attention, Fay waved to them and smiled, not that they could see.

"Hey-ho~ I'd like ta see da Hokage please! Take meh ta yur leader!"

The two men looked down at the roughly twelve year old girl and sweat dropped. They silently agreed that she was a weird one, but said nothing. After watching her a few moments, one of the men spoke up and agreed to let her inside. The other guard argued saying that he can't just let people into the village. As the two bickered, Fay smiled and just walked past them. Looking over her shoulder, Fay rolled her eyes and disappeared in a puff of smoke. Those two were never good at their job, and how the village was never attacked before this was a miracle. Fay was now just outside the Hokage's office and quickly knocked on the door.

"I would like to have an audience with the Hokage."

The voice of an old man called for Fay to come inside so she did. Once in front of the man seated at the desk, Fay gave a respectful bow. The man looked at her with curiosity but stayed silent.

"I would like to live in your village sir. Oh! And can I join your ninja academy too?"

"I would love for you to join my village, however, you have yet to state your name or even show your face. One can never be too careful child."

Fay's eyes twinkled as she gave another bow.

"Ah! Sorry, forgot 'bout that. I'm Fay~ I was kinda hoping you would remember me though Hiru-kun! But I'll let you off the hook because of the mask~ And you don't have to hide Ibiki-chan~ We ALL know you're here."

After Fay spoke, she giggled a bit and lowered her mask. Flashing a smile to the third Hokage, Fay completely ignored the kunai now at her throat. It would seem Ibiki didn't appreciate the honorific Fay used for him. That and he was mighty suspicious of Fay since she knew he was there. Everyone was frozen in place as the Hokage slowly came to realize who this small girl was in front of him. His face paled causing Ibiki to press the kunai closer to Fay's throat.

"F-Fay?! You're back?! It's been... But, why? How?"

"Mah mah, I was bored! That and you have a great generation of shinobi about to graduate! Now can you get Ibiki-chan off of me?"

"Ibiki Morino, please release Fay-sama. She is an old friend."

The scarred ninja slowly pulled back and stepped over to the Hokage's side. The Third Hokage eyed the girl in front of him warily but smiled in greeting.

"It has been quite some time Fay-sama. I'm glad I got to see you again before my passing. What was it you want again? I must admit that your sudden appearance startled me."

"It has been a while hasn't it Hiru-kun? About thirty-forty years? And of course I would come visit~ But onto business. I'd like to once again live here and take the graduation exam with this year's students. I wish to be placed on team seven, though just add me on. I don't want anyone moved about because of me. I'll find my own housing arrangements, so no need to worry about that. That's about it really. Of course the same rules apply, so no telling anyone who I am. Are you able to do this Hiruzen?"

"Of course Fay-sama. As always, you are welcome in the Village Hidden in the Leaves. Make yourself at home. I'll send a message to Iruka right away about you taking the exam. Do you have any back story you wish to use? Or go with the usual?"

"The usual please~ Thanks Hiru-kun. I'll be on my way then. I'll keep you updated on any events I can manage to share without destroying everything. You are allowed to fill in Ibiki-chan about my identity. If you need anything, let me know~ BYE~!"

With another puff of smoke, Fay was gone. The Third Hokage turned his attention over to Ibiki and gave a knowing smirk. Ibiki in turn looked to the Hokage with a questioning glance. Before he could say anything however, the Hokage started to speak.

"That was Fay-sama. Never anger her and don't address her as such in public. She doesn't look it, but she is very strong. Try not to get on her bad side and our world should be safe."

"World!? How strong is this child? What exactly is she?"

"Put simply, the god of gods. Now, I have some paperwork to get done. Please inform Iruka that he will have a new student partaking in the graduation exams. After that, I will go into further detail about Fay-sama. But it must be kept a secret from everyone. Understand?"

Ibiki nodded and started on his task while the Hokage started his paperwork.


	2. Graduation No Jutsu

Fay was outside the classroom door waiting for Iruka to call her in and introduce her to the rest of the class. The children inside were being far too loud, but Fay didn't care. Finally, Iruka opened the door and motioned Fay to show herself. Now in front of the class, Fay gave a bow in greeting.

"Hey-ho! I am Fay. I will be taking the graduation exam with you all and will also be assigned to one of your teams. Please take good care of me."

Fay smiled through her mask and waited for questions. She didn't have to wait long. Questions were fired off with no hesitation. Most if not all completely pointless. However, there was one question that caught Fay's attention, causing her to smirk.

"Fay is a weird name. Where are you from?"

"Is it? I personally love my name. As for where I'm from? Just stick with far, far away. Besides, I don't exactly have a set home, so it doesn't matter. Now, Iruka-sensei, is there anywhere you would like me to sit?"

Fay turned her attention to Iruka, ignoring all other questions directed to her. He simply looked at Fay and shook his head. He was a little overwhelmed with all the students yelling questions. With that, Fay simply nodded and made her way through the class. There was only one seat available, so Fay took it. That seat being the one next to the one and only Naruto Uzumaki. Sitting herself down, Fay let out a sigh and rested her head on the desk. the boy beside her shuffled in his seat nervously before finally speaking up.

"Why are you sitting _here_?"

"Am I not allowed to?"

"Well... You can, but... Wouldn't you rather sit somewhere else?"

"There are no other empty seats though."

"What about next to _him_?"

"Who? Oh, you mean the empty table behind us? No, I'd rather not sit by myself thanks."

"Wha? But Sauske is sitting there, it's not empty!"

At this Fay lifts her head and looks behind her. Indeed, Sauske Uchiha was sitting alone right behind them. He wasn't even looking at Fay. So with a smirk, Fay looked back o Naruto.

"Exactly! And empty desk. Nothing but a void of emotion and waste of space."

Hearing this, Naruto started laughing. Surprisingly, Sauske seemed to react as well. Though it was with his signature Uchiha scowl. Unaffected by the stares of the enraged fangirls surrounding her, Fay laid her head back onto the desk and waited for her name to be called. Once it was, Fay shot up from her seat and walked into the exam room. Before anyone could say anything, Fay brought her hands together and three clones of herself popped into existence. Funny enough, no one could see her hand formation due to her excessively long floppy sleeves. Neither did she call out the name of the jutsu to show what kind of clones they were. Iruka smiled proudly and congratulated Fay for passing. Mizuki too complimented her, though she didn't even listen to him. Walking over, Fay grabbed a dark red headband and quickly tied it around the base of her witch hat. With a bow, Fay walked out of the room and went over to the swing outside the academy. She waited for a certain blonde idiot to show himself.

Naruto came out soon after and plopped himself down onto the swing. He didn't pass and had no head band. Fay stood next to him and frowned. Some mothers were speaking ill of him despite the fact they knew he could hear them.

"Eh, ignore them. They don't even know what they're talking about. HEY YOU! YEAH YOU HAGS OVER THERE! READ A _FUCKING_ BOOK!"

Naruto looked up in shock as Fay not only tried to comfort him, but even insulted the women being mean to him. No one ever did that before. Not even Iruka.

"Wha-"

"Don't keep yur mouth open like that! You'll let the flies in. We don't need maggots eating you're brain! Anyway, see ya tomorrow in class. Don't be too late, got it?"

"Huh? But I didn't pass the-"

"Irrelevant! Anyway got to go. Try not to die tonight!"

Before Naruto could answer, Fay was walking away. She waved to the boy without looking at him and headed to her new house. It was secluded from the rest of the village, but still within a reasonable walking distance. Sort of. It was also well hidden from most people and rather far off into the forest. Her house was a small cottage surrounded by rose bushes and ivy. The garden was well kept and the outside of the house was clean and new looking. Inside was simply a living room, a bathroom, a kitchen, and a bedroom. Walking inside, Fay looked around her newly decorated house with a smile. There were heavy drapes, a soft rug, and other such things scattered about the house, all in various shades of purple. There were floor to ceiling bookshelves packed with books and manga. Some shelves held objects though, such as a music box, or a crystal of some sort. In her room was a large queen size bed with a thick purple comforter and was practically submerged in pillows. There was a large dark wood dresser for her clothes, and another for her ninja gear. There was also a full body mirror in the corner of the room made of the same dark wood. The bathroom was simple and well stocked. The soap and shampoo being the scent of lavender and a pair of lilac towels hung from a rack by the tub. Finally there was the kitchen. It was very small in size, but still had a fridge, sink, and oven. It was obviously rarely used from how perfectly clean it was. It could also be noted that there was no food aside from some candy and sweets. Then, scattered throughout the whole house in an organized chaos, were hundreds of stuffed animals.

Fay went to the kitchen and pulled out a bag of candy. Lowering her face mask, Fay started to snack a bit while reading a book. She kept at it until the sun set and most people were asleep. Lifting her mask back up, Fay smiled to herself and left her home. She didn't have to walk far to get to where she was headed. Coming to a clearing with an abandoned hut, Fay took notice of the three men talking. Iruka, Mizuki, and of course Naruto. Iruka was pulling a kunai out of his leg while he tried to convince Naruto to not hand over the scroll. Things escalated and soon Mizuki revealed that Naruto was the holder of the nine tailed fox. With a smile, Fay walked into the clearing like nothing was going on.

"Hey! All this shouting is making it hard for me to sleep! Why are you all even out here, huh?"

Everyone turned to Fay in surprise. Naruto was still in shock about the news. Iruka was pissed, and Mizuki was annoyed. Without warning, Mizuki threw a few kunai at Fay. But by the time they reached their intended target, Fay was already next to Naruto patting his back.

"Hey, are you okay Naru-chu? You look like you got smacked in the face or something."

But Naruto didn't seem to hear her. Instead something in him seemed to snap. With him distracted, Mizuki attacked, throwing a large shiruken at the boy. Luckily, Iruka took the hit at just the last minute and told Naruto to run.

Fay deadpanned, realizing that everyone already forgot about her. This happened to her quite often actually. Her aura was special that way, in that it made her almost invisible. She simply couldn't be noticed unless certain conditions were met. She had to make a connection with someone to be seen. Such as speaking directly to someone, purposely catching their attention, or bumping into them. Otherwise, it was like she didn't even exist. Not even the sharpest ninja could see her without following these conditions. By the time Fay calmed down, Iruka was crying and Mizu-shit was being an ass. And then, Naruto was off! Running like the wind. Run Naruto! Run with the ponies!

Fay once again dead panned seeing that there was nothing she could really do at this point. She probably didn't even have to come out here honestly. Everything from this point on was emotional drama and personal decisions. Stuff she preferred to not be involved with. So with a sigh, Fay brought a hand to her forehead and started to walk back to her home. She would just go to sleep and wait until tomorrow like everyone else. She already knew what would happen anyway. Cracking her neck, Fay made her way into her little cottage and flopped onto her bed. With little effort, she then buried herself into a mountain of pillows and fell asleep.


	3. Group No Jutsu

Fay was the first one in class. She was sitting where she sat yesterday and was simply reading. The book was one of the Disk World Series by Terry Pratchett and it held her whole attention. The second person to arrive to class was Sauske. He looked at Fay with curiosity before pushing the girl from his mind completely. Taking up his seat behind her, he waited for the day to be over with. After that, more students showed up and eventually even Naruto walked in. He sat next to Sauske, ignoring Fay completely. Which was fine with her. Fay was reading, you don't mess with this girl when she's reading unless you want to die. However, when the noise level of the classroom increased drastically, Fay let out a huff and lowered her book. Looking over her shoulder she saw Naruto glaring at Sauske. Rolling her eyes, Fay bookmarked her page and placed the book in one of her holsters. Turning her full attention to the two boys, Fay narrowed her eyes.

"Careful... Being that close to each others' face could lead to something rather unsavory..."

But of course the two boys ignored her completely. Then out of nowhere, a boy knocks into Naruto, pushing him into Sauske. More specifically, pushing him into Sauske's mouth. The girls watching gasped in horror then got pissed. Really pissed. As they beat up the poor blonde boy, Fay looked over to Sauske.

"Well, at least your first kiss wasn't stolen by a crazed fangirl. That has to count for something, right? Hey Naru! Stop messing around and get over here!"

Without much effort, Fay managed to drag a heavily beaten Naruto out of the mob of enraged fangirls. Sitting him down next to her, Fay flicked the boys forehead to get his attention.

"I warned you didn't I? Unsavory... I'm glad you got your headband though! Welcome to the start line Naru-chu. You ready?"

Naruto looked to Fay after coming to. Upon hearing her words, he smiled gleefully and gave her a thumbs up.

"You bet I'm ready!... Um... What's your name again?"

"I'm Fay. Nice to meet you Naru-chu~ I can tell we're gonna be best buddies!"

"Y-you want to be my friend?"

"Uh... dur? Yeah, of course I do! You seem awesome!"

"Yahoo! I am! Believe it! Hey Fay-san? Why are you-"

"Ah! Shush! Iruka-sensei is talking about something significant!... I think..."

Managing to turn both of their attention to the front of the room, Fay and Naruto heard Iruka explain that everyone would be divided into squads of three. He also mentioned that each team was made with the students talents in mind, so they could bring out each others' strengths. He also said that Fay was an odd one out and would be placed on an appropriate team. Fay just nodded in understanding and waited as Iruka named the teams. Arriving to team seven, Iruka named Naruto, Sakura, and Sauske. As they all reacted to this information with cheering and groaning, Iruka looked to Fay.

"Fay will also be in this group. On to group eight-"

After this, Fay tuned out. She even pulled out her book and continued to read. By the time all the groups were assigned, Naruto started to fuss over the arrangements. He asked why He was teamed with Sauske. Simply put, they were opposite on the grade scale. Naruto having the lowest grade, and Sauske having the highest. Sakura also seemed to have a question.

"Iruka-sensei, then why is Fay in our group?"

"Ah, well, we don't really know her strengths or weaknesses yet. So we figured it would be best to place her with the best student so she has a good role model. That and she seems to be the only one to get along with Naruto."

Fay tuned out this whole conversation as well, not really caring why she was in their group. So long as she was, it didn't matter. So with that in mind, she continued to read silently. Sakura grumbled to herself, probably upset that another girl was on her team. She didn't want to have to compete with Fay to win over Sauske's heart. Though honestly, there was no heart to win. Iruka announced that he would introduce everyone's captain after lunch, causing everyone to leave the room. Fay of course didn't move. She just stayed in her seat and continued to read. She supposed that she could go mess with Naruto's plans, but the book was getting really good. So she just stayed in the classroom. She wouldn't eat either. She didn't have to. Actually, Fay couldn't eat. Not human food at least. Unless you count candy and sweets. But those don't actually fill her up or even do anything for her. It was just for taste. Turning the page, Fay let out a sigh as she heard some banging in the room over. 'It has begun. Definitely _not_ getting involved now...'

Fay continued to read and eventually lost her sense of time. The thing to bring her back was a pissed off Duckbutt standing in front of her. Looking up with bored eyes, Fay waited for the emo to speak. Realizing that she wasn't going to say anything, Duckass scowled and spoke up.

"Have you seen Naruto?"

"Try the bathroom... Now go away, your bothering me."

Fay tried to shoo Sauske off with a flick of her wrist. But instead of him leaving, he just stared at her more. Narrowing her eyes, Fay lowered her book.

"What now? Look, Naruto is in the bathroom, _okay_? Go play with your little rival and leave me alone. I'm trying to read here."

"... You're strange..."

"Why thank you~ I take that to mean you don't like me. Then the feeling is mutual. Seriously, what do you _want_? Get it over with and leave me alone!"

"Hn..."

And after giving the famous Uchiha grunt, Sauske spun on his heel and left the room. Letting out a relieved sigh, Fay once again brought the book to her face and continued to read. She did such until everyone filed back in to meet their leader.


	4. Kakabaka No Jutsu

Everyone was back in class. Naruto took his seat next to Fay and everyone waited to meet their captain. Fay of course was still reading and ignored the fact that soon, only her team was left in the classroom. She was effectively tuning everyone out, even Naruto. However, when he started complaining about the teacher being late, Fay groaned and moved to a different seat to distance herself from the noise. This seat being in the row farthest back of the room and next to the wall. She kept reading, which kind of pissed off Naruto. But after disturbing her the first time, he knew to never do such a thing again. Even Sauske seemed to shudder at the look in her eyes. However, despite her spacing out, Fay knew exactly what was happening. Naruto placed an eraser in the door as a trap for their teacher. Sauske said the trap wouldn't work, to which Fay knowingly rolled her eyes. She was going to spice things up a tad. Just to see what would happen.

As the three argued, a hand reached to open the door. Right as it did so, a kunai came flying out of nowhere and pinned the eraser to the wall behind it. Everyone froze and looked at the eraser in shock. Even the man who just walked in had wide eyes. He didn't even sense the kunai coming. He was curious as to who threw it. But seeing the three in front of him just as shocked, he knew it wasn't them. Naruto walked over to the kunai and tried to pull it out of the wall. However, the kunai was in too deep and couldn't be pulled out. Everyone sweat dropped at this. The man, who I'm sure we all know to be Kakashi, looked around the room. To his surprise, another student was sitting in the back, reading a book. He wasn't informed that he had four students. However, due to the lack of reaction from the other students, he guessed she really was on his team. Narrowing his eyes, Kakashi spoke up.

"How can I put this? As for my first impression of you guys...? Well, I hate you."

Fay simply turned the page, unaffected by this statement. Everyone else however was dumbstruck. Kakashi looked to Fay from the corner of his eye, curious as to who she was exactly. Turning back to the others, he told everyone to meet on the roof and then he disappeared in a puff of smoke. The kids looked at each other then turned to look at Fay. But just as they did, she too disappeared in a puff of smoke.

With everyone now on the roof, Kakashi told everyone to introduce themselves. Sakura asked how they should do it, and Kaka replied that they should state their name, likes, dislikes, hobbies, and future dreams. However, despite this explanation, Kaka was still asked to go first. He simply stated his name and said everything else was irrelevant. Then it was Naru's turn. He mostly spoke about ramen and being the next Hokage. Sakura was next and managed to not tell anyone a damned thing about her. Sauske then went and ranted on about how he hated everything and that he was going to kill someone then restore his clan. Throughout all of this, Fay was sitting under the nearest tree and reading. Right as Kaka looked to her and asked for her to introduce herself, Fay held up a single finger in a motion for them to wait. Kaka sweat dropped, but waited. After a few seconds, Fay actually finished the whole book and closed it. Blinking as if waking up, Fay turned to everyone and gave a close eyed smile, much like the kind Kaka made.

"I'm Fay. That's it."

Kakashi narrowed his eyes and shook his head.

"You need to tell me more than that Fay."

"But Kakashi-sensei! You only told us that much too! While I want to know more about her too, Fay-san shouldn't have to-"

"My name is Fay, no last name or clan. I like reading. I hate food. My hobbies are watching people. And my dream is to see all of you covered in blood at one point or another... Be it your own or someone else's~ Is that good enough for you?"

"There is one thing. Were you the one to throw that kunai back in the classroom?"

"Yep."

Kakashi waited for her to say more, but Fay kept silent. Everyone else froze upon hearing all the things Fay said. They became even more shocked when she admitted to throwing the kunai in the classroom. Fay gave another closed eyed smile and tilted her head to the side in a cute manner. Kaka deadpanned and stared at his team in silence. After a few moments he spoke up again, saying it was good that each person was different. He then went on to explain what they were doing tomorrow. Fay ignored him and stood up. After dusting herself off, she started walking away from the group while Kaka was still explaining. Though catching her walking off, he cut himself off.

"Where do you think you're going Fay? I'm not finished telling you about-"

"Right right. We're having a survival exercise at 5am on training ground three. Don't eat breakfast or you'll puke, and something about 66% fail rate. Right got it. Bye Kaka-sensei~"

With that, Fay once again disappeared in a puff of smoke, leaving everyone staring at where she once stood. Kakashi narrowed his eyes. He was suspicious of this girl. Not only was she a mystery, but she also knew exactly what he was going to say before he even said any of it. That and she knew the teleportation jutsu. Just who was this girl?

The next day, Sauske, Sakura, and Naruto showed up to the training grounds exactly on time. However, after a few hours, they started to get pissed that not only did Fay not show up yet, but neither did Kakashi. As the sun neared the middle of the sky, Fay suddenly poofed next to the group. She looked... not every exhausted or hungry.

"Fay-san! You're late! What would Kakashi-sensei think if-"

"But he's not here yet. So what's the big deal? Wow you guys look horrible. Didn't you eat or anything?"

"We were told not to eat! Not only are you late but you ate breakfast too?!"

"Hell no, I didn't eat. I _don't_ eat. Oh! By the way! I made you all good luck charms! It's supposed to allow the creator of the gods to watch over you, or something weird like that. Think of them as a team badge!"

Fay pulled three charms out of her holster and handed them out. Sakura's charm was pink and had a sakura flower embroidered onto the front. Sauske's was dark blue and donned the Uchiha clan symbol. And Naruto's charm was yellow and orange with a picture of the hidden leaf symbol embroidered into the front. With a smile, Fay watched everyone look at their charm in wonder. Even Sauske stared at the charm like it was his first present ever. Grinning to herself, Fay rested her hands on her hips and stood straight.

"Now, I wish you all good luck. Not that you'll need it. We're all going to pass this, so don't give up!"


	5. Bells No Jutsu

Right as Fay finished wishing everyone luck, Kakashi appeared behind her from out of nowhere. The three kids screamed while Fay simply gave a closed eyed smile and spun on her heels to face the man.

"So before they ask, why were you late Kaka-sensei?"

"Well, a black cat crossed my path you see."

Everyone just glared at Kaka, forcing him to move the conversation to something else. He walked over to a stump and set up a timer. He then went on to explaining the exercise. Fay of course tuned out the whole conversation. She just had to get everyone to work together. Which wouldn't actually work, then she would just take a bell for herself. There were three bells, meaning one of the group was meant to not pass. In theory. Fay used a hand to cover her yawn as Kaka called for the test to start. Everyone jumped out of sight, but Fay just stood there, allowing herself to finish her yawn. Looking at Kaka, Fay tilted her head and lowered her hand so that she was holding it out as if waiting to be given something. She wanted to try something.

"Hey, Kaka-baka. Can I please have a bell?"

Kakashi looked at Fay in utter shock. Then he sweat dropped while looking to see if Fay was serious. She was. No one had actually tried just flat out asking him for a bell before. It was... odd. Still making a weird face, Kaka answered.

"Well, I'll admit that was a first. But no. You have to fight for it."

"Awww... Okay. Well, at least your expression was worth it~"

With that Fay disappeared from sight. Not even Kaka could sense her presence now. Fay appeared next to Sakura first. Trying not to startle the poor girl, Fay walked over to her and smiled. Crouching down next to the pinkette, Fay looked out at the clearing. Naruto was fighting Kaka one on one. A stupid move. But that was none of Fay's business at the moment.

"Sakura! Let's team up! If we work together, I'm sure we can get a bell or two!"

Sakura looked over to Fay and narrowed her eyes.

"Why should I help you? This is a test. I... Was that Sauske?!"

Before the girl even finished her answer, Sakura ran off towards where she thought she sensed Sauske. Letting out a sigh, Fay shrugged and moved on. While she spoke to Sakura, it would seem Naruto already lost his battle. The poor boy was violated. In a flash, she was pulling the blonde out of the water and smiling at him. she didn't care that Kaka was right behind her.

"You're brave. Stupid, but brave. I can admire that."

Naruto looked up at Fay in confusion. He wasn't sure if she was insulting him, or complimenting him. As he finally made it out of the water, Fay smiled again.

"Let's team up! With your awesome endurance and my sneakiness, I bet we could take all the bells like it was nothing!"

Naruto stared blankly at Fay before frowning. This caused Fay to frown a bit to. Shaking his head, Naruto started to walk away.

"Thanks for the help Fay, but I'm trying to be Hokage! I have to do this myself! Believe it!"

Narrowing her eyes, Fay scowled and stomped off into the trees. Kaka didn't even seem to care that she spoke about her strategy in front of him like that. Not that it would matter. As long as Naruto thought he was helping, Fay would be able to get the bells needed. But that was only if he agreed to team up. 'Mortals are so fucking stupid! UGH! Now I have to stoop down to asking this duck ass!' Walking up to a tree, Fay jumped and landed on the branch next to Sauske. He was scowling like usual and glared at Fay from the corner of his eye.

"Team up with me and let's get this shit over with... I'll back you up however I can..."

"Hn..."

Without even a real answer, Sauske jumped out of the tree and away from Fay. Full out growling to herself now, Fay cracked her knuckles and gave a very scary smirk. 'With that out of the way~" Hopping down from the tree, Fay walked out into the clearing Kaka stood in. With a childish attitude, Fay waved her arm ecstatically and skipped over to Kakashi. The man looked at her with wary eyes and raised a brow in confusion.

"I'm asking you one more time. Can I please have one of the bells?"

"I already told you that you have to fight for it Fay-san."

"AAAWWW! Meany~ Heh, fine... Whatever. Sorry by the way Kakashi-sensei. This might hurt."

After pouting like a child, Fay hid her eyes under her bangs and a dark aura grew around her. When she looked back up, it was like a completely different person was in front of Kaka. A merciless killer. Sensing her power, Kakashi actually guarded himself and paid attention to his surroundings. Fay giggled demonically as she stepped closer to the man. Kakashi started to get nervous as the girl approached. What exactly was she planning to do? Fay was now only six feet away but stopped walking. Looking Kaka in the eyes, the man felt his blood run cold. Right at that moment, Fay disappeared. Kakashi looked around wildly. He couldn't sense her at all. He tried to release himself from an genjutsu, but none were cast on him. Still nervous, Kaka raised his hand to lift up his headband that blocked his left eye. He couldn't believe he was actually about to use his Sharingan, for a genin fresh out of the academy no less! But before he could even manage to touch the head band, a strong force slammed on top of him, making him fall to the ground.

Looking over his shoulder, Kaka saw Fay kneeling on his back about to burry a kunai into his shoulder. At the last moment, his body turned into a log with a puff of smoke. At this, Fay smirked and back flipped away from the log right as it was impaled with dozens of shiruken. As she skidded to a halt, Kaka flashed behind her with great speed and aimed to stab Fay's lower back. But the girl in front of him was only a clone and disappeared on contact. In shock, Kaka braced himself and looked over his shoulder for a sign of Fay. But she was nowhere. When he faced forward again, Fay was right in front of him. Her hands were forming symbols, but due to her sleeves, he couldn't tell what she was about to do. Before he could even react, a whirlwind formed around the two, trapping them in a small area. It made it difficult to move about, but Fay being smaller, managed to push Kaka into the whirlwind.

The harsh winds ripped at Kaka's clothes and skin, causing him to bite his lip in pain. With some effort, Kaka managed to overpower the girl and push Fay into the wall of wind too. But she too was only a clone of Fay, meaning that Kaka was trapped in the whirlwind alone. Once the clone vanished, the whirlwind became smaller, pressing in on the silver haired jonin. Unless he wanted his arms to be cut up, he had to have them down at his sides. This made him unable to form hand signs without causing damage. Despite this however, Kaka still managed to transport himself about a dozen feet away. Looking back at the whirlwind, Kaka was sure he would find the real Fay standing outside it. But again, she was nowhere in sight. Narrowing his eyes, Kaka quickly pulled up his headband and used his Sharingan. Even with its power, he couldn't sense Fay. 

Still cautious, Kaka hopped up onto the branch in a tree. Kaka was starting to feel his eye draining his energy. Realizing it wasn't helping him anyway, he covered up his left eye and started to form some hand signs. Before he could finish however, something took hold of his feet and pulled him down towards the ground. He tried to flip to rebalance himself, but found that having a whole other body attached to yours made that almost impossible. So the grey haired ninja fell to the ground with great force, causing him to let out a grunt. Once again, Fay was sitting on top of him. Only this time, she held no weapon. Her hands moved, signifying that she was about to perform another jutsu, but stopped when Sakura's screams could be heard throughout the training ground. The girl visibly relaxed and let out a sigh.

"Oh well... See ya Kakashi! It was nice sparring with the copy cat ninja~ You'll want to keep an eye on the lunches though~"

Before Kaka could even react, Fay was gone. Not even a puff of smoke remained to show she was even there. Kaka groaned and crawled to his feet. She was strong. Abnormally strong. Who was this girl exactly? Looking down to his side, Kaka noticed that one of the bells were missing. She managed to take one, and he didn't even know when. This girl was dangerous. Did the Hokage know what he was doing allowing this girl in the village?


	6. Teamwork No Jutsu

As soon as Kakashi walked away, Fay made her way over to Sakura. She was stuck in a genjutsu. With a blank face, Fay walked up to her and just watched her for a while. She was trembling and even crying, poor human. With nothing more than a blink, Fay grabbed Sakura in a hug and nipped her neck. Anyone watching would think something perverted, but Fay didn't care. After the quick nip, Fay's grip on Sakura tightened, keeping her from attacking or hurting herself as she woke up. As the pink fairy finally came back to reality, Fay gave a close eyed smile, but still held her in a bone crushing "hug". Sakura looked to Fay with a blush on her face, she herself thinking something wrong. Freaking out a bit, it took a few moments for Sakura to calm down enough for Fay to speak.

"It was just an illusion... You're fine now, yes?"

Sakura nodded, and Fay let go. Letting out a sigh, Fay turned to where she knew DuckAss and Kaka were fighting. They were quite a ways off, meaning she couldn't actually see them. But she still knew exactly what was happening. She smirked to herself, realizing that Sauske got close to grabbing a bell. But he didn't and ended up getting his ass kicked. Sakura, still blushing, looked to Fay in a confused manner and spoke up.

"Why did you hug me?"

"It was either that or stab you with a kunai. I figured the hug would be more acceptable. Am I wrong?"

Sakura's blush deepened and she waved her hands in front of her.

"Ah! N-no it's fine. I was just... surprised is all Fay-san."

Fay once again smiled and started walking off into the bushes. Just then, DuckAss screamed out, making Sakura freeze for a moment. Running in front of Fay, Sakura was the first to see Sauske's head sticking out of the ground. And then she fainted. Seeing this, Fay rolled her eyes and crouched down next to DuckAss.

"Need a hand? Or a whole body for that matter? Hold still Ducky..."

With little warning, Fay slammed her fist onto the ground. Immediately, duck butt was thrown into the air by a pillar of dirt and stone. Not expecting this, he landed on his back in a painful manner. He even let out an almost inaudible yelp. Fay looked at Sauske with a bored expression. He stared back with his black angry eyes. After a mini stare down, Fay smirked.

"I thought ducks could fly..."

Now pissed, the Uchiha narrowed his eyes and threw a punch at Fay's face. She however dodged and was now behind the boy. He didn't even see her move, making him even angrier. He was about to try to fight her when the girls demeanor changed completely. The sudden change unnerved him and almost freaked him out.

"Sauske-chan~ Let's go! You have to go prove to Kaka-baka that you are the best~! You're the number one ninja after all! KYA!"

Feeling himself sweat drop, Sauske scowled and walked off without Fay. As he did so, Fay cheered him on flamboyantly, only causing him to walk away faster. A devious smirk spread across the girls face. Turning back to Sakura, Fay grabbed her and managed to give her a piggy back ride back to the clearing. The bell rang, signaling the end of the test. The sound woke up Sakura and she was once again startled to find Fay holding her. In fact, she freaked out so much she fell. Looking back at Sakura, Fay raised a brow and gave a worried frown.

"You okay? Oh, time is up. It would seem the test is over. But don't worry. I bet you guys will all pass somehow! Common!"

Grabbing the girls hand, Fay ran the rest of the way to the three logs. Okay, technically she was skipping, but who cared? Fay approached the logs and started to giggle seeing Naru tied up.

"Naru-chu! You went after the lunches didn't you? Silly~ Oh look! Duckbutt is here too! Now Sakura-chan can be happy!"

Still holding onto the pinkette's hand, Fay forced the girl to sit close to Sauske. Said boy was obviously annoyed by this and scooted away. Shrugging, Fay jumped and sat atop the log Naru was tied to. She even sat the alarm clock in her lap. Kaka came into view and started talking. He said they didn't have to worry about being sent back, because they would be cut from the program completely. No one seemed to notice that he specifically said "the three of you". Smiling to herself, Fay watched everyone get gloomy.

"Aw~ Don't be so mean Kakashi-sensei! Give them one more chance! They deserve it! Lookie dem! Dey so kawaii and tiny~ Naru-chu with his whiskers and Sakura with her fluffy pink hair! I guess Duck butt is cute too. Though not my type at all. Too gloomy, pompous, heartless, and destructive. But come on! One more chance! One more chance! One more-"

"I don't know why you're sticking up for them so much Fay-san. Especially seeing as you're the only one to not only get a bell, but you realized the point of the test."

Everyone, excluding Fay and Kaka gasped. Looking to the purple haired girl, each had a different look on their face. Naru being shocked, Sakura was amazed, and Sauske looked pissed. With a nervous smile, Fay held up her bell.

"Oh, this? Eh~ I don't want it. How about I give it back in exchange for these guys having a second chance?! That seems fair right?"

Kakashi looked at Fay in shock. Along with everyone else. Why was she being so nice? Anyone else would have taken the chance given to them. But Fay was not only giving it up, but asking that in return the others get another shot. Kaka wondered what the girl's motive was while Sauske glared at the girl angrily. She obviously wasn't taking any of this seriously and it pissed him off. He was starting to hate this girl.

"I don't see why I should. They are only squirts with no idea as to what a real ninja is."

"But isn't it the point for them to learn? Being a ninja isn't easy, but it's what they want. They have to learn for themselves. Just making them quit will only lead to disaster. They might go rouge. Or worse, get killed trying to prove themselves."

"They still couldn't even realize why they are in a four member squad."

"Jeez!! What of four people to a squad?!"

"Teamwork Naru-chu. You can't do everything yourself. You need others in life, and you need to know how to work together to reach your goals."

After Fay gave the answer, she allowed Kaka to continue his explanation.


	7. Pass No Jutsu

Fay didn't really pay attention to Kaka's explanation. It was something the group needed to hear, but it was annoying the first time around. And by first time, Fay meant when she watched the anime. She came from another reality after all. She theorized that every world, every reality, every universe, has a story counterpart. Be it music, a game, or a book, everyone's story was told in a different reality from their own. Speaking of story, Fay managed to pull out a book and started reading. She stopped however, when she felt the atmosphere change drastically. Putting her book away, Fay looked down at everyone and blinked. Kakashi was by the memorial stone and the kids looked like they just found out what it was. Kaka then turned back to the group and let out a sigh. He was giving them another chance. After lunch, they would get another shot at swiping some bells. He then went on to explain that if anyone were to give Naruto food, they would be disqualified.

Everyone but Naru was handed a bento and Fay waved to Kaka as he walked off. The moment he was out of sight, Fay let out a sigh and opened the box. Wrinkling her nose, Fay shot to her feet and looked at Naru was a sickeningly sweet smile.

"Naru-chu~ Open up!"

"Fay-san! You can't! You'll get dis-"

"Oh hush~ Naru eat your food!"

"But Fay-san! No! I won't eat it! You want to be a ninja too right? I can't let you-"

"Eat it _now_ or I _swear_ you will never get to eat again."

Giving off a horrifying aura, Fay shoved her food into Naru's mouth. The blonde quickly accepted his fate. He didn't want to piss off Fay and frankly, he was starving. So before anyone else could even say anything, Fay was feeding Naru. They got halfway through her bento when duckass spoke up. Fay's eyes twitched as he made his presence known.

"You need to eat too Fay- _kun_. I refuse to be weighed down because you gave that idiot all your lunch. We don't need weak members."

"You're worried about _me_?! Oh Sauske-chan! Don't. That's idiotic. Save your worry for these two..."

"But Fay-san! You have to eat too! You didn't eat breakfast either so-"

"Nope. I wasn't going to eat lunch anyway. I'd rather Naru eat this than have me just throw it away. That would be a waste of food. Might as well give it to someone that will make use of it. Right?"

As Fay explained this, she managed to finished feeding Naruto her food. But even he looked at her with doubt. As everyone just stared at Fay, She quickly jumped to "safety" atop the log Naru was tied to. Suddenly, the group was surrounded by smoke as Kaka appeared. He seemed furious. Everyone freaked out as Kaka-baka asked if they were ready to face the consequences of disobeying the rules. He also asked for any last words.

"Oh oh! I do~ Thanks!"

But no one really listened to Fay's words as Naru and the group tried to defend themselves. They said they were a team, so in the end, Kaka simply told everyone they passed. Fay let out a cheer and did a little dance in her seat while everyone soaked in this information. They were shocked to say the least. But Fay wasn't quite done yet. Watching Kaka carefully, she waited until the exact moment he spoke his famous quote.

"Those who break rules and codes are branded as garbage... But... Those who don't cherish their friends are garbage worse than that."

As Kakashi spoke these words, Fay recited them perfectly. They spoke at the same exact time, making Kaka look over at Fay in curiosity. Waving her hand in front of her face casually, Fay blatantly avoided eye contact with the man. Everyone cheered and Kaka said they could all go home. The others walked off, leaving Fay behind with a tied up Naruto. Looking over to him with a smile, Fay cut him loose from the log and helped him stand up.

"I told ya we would pass! Let's go, the sun is bothering me."

With a final smile and wave, Fay sped off to her cottage. Slowing down, she stood outside her home and put her hands on her hips. Suddenly, a shadow appeared from the bushes and charged at her. Fay didn't even move but simply looked over her shoulder with a odd smile.

"Kakashi-sensei. To what do I owe the pleasure? Would you like to come inside? The sun is awfully bright today and it's rather uncomfortable."

Kakashi stood only a few feet away from Fay, his hands in his pockets. He watched the girl with narrowed eyes but nodded to her invitation. The two made their way inside and Fay let out a yawn.

"Make yurself at home."

Kakashi looked around the house seemingly uninterested. But Fay knew he was taking notice of everything. Fay sat down on a plush chair, leaving the couch open for the silver haired ninja. Kakashi also sat down and looked around the room lazily.

"Well, ask away. I'm no good with small talk and I'd rather not be sitting here all day. You're also welcome to check out the rest of the house if you're so inclined."

Kakashi turned his gaze over to Fay, his eyes becoming serious.

"Just who are you Fay? You can't be a simple genin. If you are an enemy, then I won't-"

"It's fine Kakashi. And no, I'm no simple genin. I'm an _amazing_ genin, loyal to the leaf village. The Hokage knows exactly who I am and even put in the papers for me joining the academy himself. You can ask him if you so feel the need."

"Is that so? I have a few other questions pertaining to you."

"Shoot~"

"How did you know what I was going to say? Can you read minds? See the future?"

"Hahaha! Pass~ Next question!"

"Fay-"

"I _won't_ answer that. I know things. I know more than any single being should ever be allowed to know. The Hokage knows about this too. He also knows better than to ask questions that could destroy reality. So again, PASS~"

"Uh... Okay... Well then, Why didn't you eat your lunch?"

"Oh, that? I don't eat. Or There's a reason my kitchen is practically empty~"

"You don't eat? Anything!? How are you alive then? That's unhealthy for yo-"

"Well, I can consume sweets... but they don't actually give me energy or anything. As for what I truly eat, you'd rather not know in all honesty. So I do "eat"... just not anything you would consider food. Answer your question?"

"Something I wouldn't consider food? What does that mean? I'd much rather know then guess. It would help me sleep at night knowing you don't eat rocks or something."

"Haha~ I eat blood. I suppose I can also eat chakra, but blood tastes better~ I don't kill my meals though, unless necessary, so don't worry about that. Now that I told you, I'd very much appreciate if you don't force me to eat human food with the others. Even if it's to keep up appearances, I refuse to eat. Also, if they ask questions, do what you normally do and avoid the topic. Of course, I'd owe you a favor for this. Can we come to an agreement?"

Kakashi looked at Fay with wide eyes. Shock was obvious even on his masked face. Giving the man a few moments to take everything in, Fay leaned back in her chair and smiled. After calming down a bit, Kakashi looked to Fay.

"I won't tell anyone, nor will I force you to eat. I'll save that favor for later though. What will you do when the others find out though?"

"Eh, erase their memories? Or roll with it. Whichever is easier at the time."


	8. Puddle No Jutsu

Fay sat on her hunches, bored as fuck. They were doing the mission with Tora the cat. That poor _poor_ cat. Fiddling with the headpiece of her radio, Fay let out a sigh. The others were going on and on about being in position and their target moving and shit. At some point, Kaka asked if Fay was even there, to which she replied with a bland 'yep'. Not wanting to push the girl, Kaka just sweat dropped and left her alone. Standing up, Fay started walking towards the cat. As she did so, Kakashi ordered everyone to move out. Rolling her eyes, Fay managed to get in front of everyone and block their attack. Naruto whined about almost knocking into Fay and that she ruined everything. But of course, the girl ignored him.

"Hey Tora honey... Psst psst~"

Fay crouched down and held out her hand for the cat to sniff. The brown feline ran to her and practically glomped the purple haired ninja. Scratching Tora behind the ears, Fay made kitty noises and Tora responded like they were having a conversation. Everyone looked on like they didn't even think of trying such a simple idea.

"Fay-san! We're supposed to capture the cat!"

"It's a _cat_ guys. Not a convicted felon... What if this mission were to save a child? Would you just randomly jump the kid too? You need more tact... Let's go already. Tora says he would rather get this over with so he could get back to hiding from that fat woman who owns him..."

"You can talk to cats...?"

Fay ignored the question and gently held the cat in her arms as she switched off the radio. Kaka asked if it was really the target, but Fay didn't wait for an answer. She was already headed towards the mission center. She arrived long before the others, and seeing the Hokage, Fay ran over to him with a smile.

"Hello Hokage-sama. Mission accomplished. Get ready though cause Naru-chu beh pissy. Just a heads up~"

As the others walked in, Fay regretfully handed Tora to his owner. They both agreed on Tora hacking up some fur balls in a few unsavory places to get back at the fat woman. Fay even gave some pointers on the matter. As her team reached the Hokage and asked for their next assignment, Fay smirked to herself. Watching everything with an amused expression, Fay waited for Naru to throw his hissy fit. Once he started, Fay inched over to Kaka and poked his side none too softly. He flinched, but otherwise had no reaction.

"You won't be scolded. Just keep Naru from killing people and Hiruzen won't even care what he says. Perks of being the son of the forth Hokage and godson of the third. Who knew?"

With a sweet smile, Fay punched Naru's head to make him shut up. Then the Hokage started his explanation about ranked missions, Fay pulled out her book. She knew no one else would listen either, so she didn't feel bad. After Naru's little rant about not being a kid, which he still totally was, the Hokage smirked. He agreed to let them have a 'C' mission. Whoop-dee-fucking-doo. Naru practically sparkled and asked what they would be doing. He guessed guarding a princess or feudal lord would be in the cards, but Fay snorted to this.

"My personal guess? Hmm... An alcoholic bridge builder from the land of waves... I bet his name starts with a 'T'! Oh and he has silver rimmed glasses!"

The Hokage of course was unsurprised by her correct 'guess', but everyone else looked to Fay with obvious doubt. Smirking, Fay motioned to the door as none other than an alcoholic bridge builder from the land of waves walked in. Not that anyone else knew this yet. The man quickly went on to insult team seven, making Fay laugh to herself. In order for Naru to figure out that he was the short one with the weird face Tazuna mentioned, the group lined up. Fay, oddly enough was the shortest. Naru started to point and laugh at Fay until Tazuna finally noticed her presence.

"What?! That little girl is in on this too?! She's almost as bad as the blonde monkey boy! And what's with the mask?!"

Fay simply grinned and gave a peace sign that could vaguely be seen through her baggy sleeves. Naruto however finally seemed to put the pieces together and charged at the drunkard. Kaka held him back, allowing everyone to hear the man introduce himself. Shock was blatantly written on team seven's faces as they looked between Tazuna and Fay. The girl of course still held her grin and peace sign like it was totally normal to guess this shit so perfectly. Before long, everyone was gathered at the front gates and ready to go~ Naru started getting excited and at this point Fay lost interest. While she would love to back up Naru's dream, she didn't feel like participating in the conversation enough to do so. Without giving it a second thought, Fay pulled out one of her many books and started to read and walk ahead.

With the help of her book time passed by quickly. Before she knew it, they were approaching a puddle. Closing her book with a snap, Fay smirked walked over to the puddle. With sparkling eyes, Fay looked to team seven and seemed to ask for permission. Not knowing what she meant, everyone but Kaka just kinda shrugged or nodded. With a devilish smirk, Fay hopped into the puddle. And stomped it, and kicked it, and jumped up and down in it. While doing so, a devil like glint took over her visible features. Once done, Fay let out a relieved sign and skipped back over to her group. They gave her a questioning glance, which she answered with a sparkling smile.

"It is my ninja way to destro- I mean jump in every single puddle I see! Don't question my sanity, I never had any~ Shall we continue?"

Turning away from the group, Fay was inwardly proud of the fact they were all sweat dropping from her idiocy. Only Kaka seemed to have any clue as to what she might be doing. And even then, it was still embarrassing as hell to watch. As the group continued to walk away, the puddle turned into two ninjas. They quickly "killed" Kaka-baka and charged for Naru. But before they could attack, Fay started laughing hysterically.

"Omg! Did you see that?! Kaka went squish! Dude, and Sakura! You're FACE! Priceless~ Oh, hey, careful though... They have poison on their metal claws. Oh question directed to ninja one and two... Why was number two on number one's back? Is this like a submissive and dominant relationship? Which one gets toppsies?"

Still snickering to herself, Sauske took advantage of Fay's distraction and pinned the enemies chain to a tree. They of course got loose and went to attack Naru and Tazuna. Not even bothering to move to help, Fay kept giggling as Saus-butt defended Sakura and Kaka reappeared. Pinky of course was amazed by all this and cheered to see Kaka still alive. Fay too was cheering, but in a less dignified manner.

"OH MY GOB! Kakashi?! You're _alive_?! How EVER did you manage to survive? I was _so_ scared you died on us and left me to lead team seven! Do you have any idea how STUPID that would be?! Fucking hell man! This was their first battle! I can understand wanting to look cool and all, but REALLY?! Naru-chu, get yo ass up already. You're poisoned, so go ahead. Jabby jabby stab stab~"

Everyone was still in shock, but they managed to glare at Fay nonetheless. Her team mates grumbled about her not even helping, and Tazuna called her an idiot. Kaka however kept silent and avoided eye contact with the girl. As he held the two rogue nins, he confirmed Fay's observation about the poison. He also apologized to Naruto.

"Kakashi-sensei. Allow me to take care of these two. You tend to the injured and asks the questions you have for Tanzan-man."

At first, Kaka was going to deny Fay's offer, but seeing the look in her eyes, he quickly handed the enemy nin over to the small girl. She easily dragged them behind her and out of sight. she was hungry and hadn't eaten since she entered the world of Naruto. These two would make a nice snack.


	9. Zabuza No Jutsu

So after Fay had her much needed meal, She quickly cleaned up and walked back over to her team. Kaka was still questioning Tazuna and Naruto started to get annoyed. After a bunch of talk about this really being a 'B' rank mission, Naruto snapped and plunged a kunai into his poisoned wound. With a blank stare, Fay watched everyone react to the boys stubbornness. However, after his heart warming speech, Kaka pointed out that he would bleed to death at this rate. Letting out a groan, Fay decided to step in.

"Give me your hand Naru-chu. Though I must admit, those dead serious eyes of yours back there were pretty _sexy_ ~"

Naruto blushed at Fay's words. However, it deepened when Fay lowered her red face mask and licked his wound. The bleeding stopped and Fay quickly pulled up her mask again. Only Naruto caught a glimpse of her whole face, and even then it was only for a moment. Now pulling a roll of bandages out, Fay wrapped up the blonde boys hand. It would heal on its own, thanks to a certain nine tailed beast. Fay smiled and titled her head to the side but jumped a bit when Sakura shouted.

"Fay-san! Did... Did you just lick Naruto's blood?! That's so gross! Why would yo-"

"Oh hush~ I was making sure the poison was really out of his system. It is, thanks for asking. And you're a girl, get used to seeing blood at least once a month..."

Sakura blushed and muttered that it wasn't even remotely the same thing. Fay laughed and noticed that the guys were an even darker red than Sakura. After regaining some sense, Kaka raised a brow towards Fay, who simply shrugged.

"Anyway, wake me up when we get to the land of waves. I'm kinda tired~"

In a flash, Fay pulled out a summoning scroll and raised her sleeve. With a shiruken, Fay sliced her palm and called forth her summon. To everyone's major surprise, the summon was a giant stuffed animal. A bear plushy to be exact. It greatly resembled a Gloomy Bear, a grey one with red eyes and black claws. The bear picked up Fay bridal style and held her carefully so she could sleep. And as soon as it did so, the purple haired girl was passed out. When the group started walking, the bear obediently followed. Everyone couldn't help but stare at it every few seconds.

So in the arms of an adorable giant teddy bear, Fay slept through the whole boat ride. Thank god, cause she really didn't want to listen to everything. It was boring. As the group finally stepped on land, the teddy bear gracefully lowered Fay to her feet, causing her to wake up. Rubbing her eyes, Fay looked to the bear and smiled.

"Thanks a bunch Asher! I needed that nap~"

"It was my honor Kami-sama. Do not hesitate to call on me again. Everyone is eager to see why you have returned."

"Mah mah~ You'll find out when everyone else does! I just hope that-... _Kami-sama_?"

"Ah, my apologies _Fay_ -sama. I'll take my leave then."

Asher poofed out of existence, but an enraged look took over Fay's face.

"GET BACK HERE YOU BASTARD! YOU DID THAT ON PURPOSE DIDN'T YOU?! KAMI-SAMA MY ASS!"

Everyone watched the conversation with wide eyes. They continued to stare at Fay long after she stopped yelling. Her red eyes looked over to them with annoyance.

" _What_?"

"Ah! Um.. I just didn't know your summons could talk Fay-san."  
"I didn't know stuffed animals could be used as summons! Believe it!"  
"Why did it call you Kami-sama?"

"Of course they can talk~ And why can't there be plushy summons? So, with all questions answered, let's move eet~!"

"You didn't explain why it called you Kami-sama..."

"Why aren't you people moving? Let's GO!"

Everyone sweat dropped as Fay blatantly ignored Saus-butt's question, but followed after her once she started leaving the group. Not too long afterwards, Naruto started throwing kunai at the bushes. Fay's smile widened to the point she looked like a child in a candy store. She was even looking around in all directions as if waiting for something. As Naru almost killed a bunny, the girl's excitement grew. She was hopping up and down on her feet now and clapping. Right as Kaka yelled out, Fay too said the same sentence. However, she said it with a huge smile.

"Everyone, get down!"

As everyone else ducked, Fay jumped up. She landed exactly where she wanted to and kept silent, wanting to see how long it took for everyone to notice where she was. Holding back a giggle, Fay watched events unfold. As everyone turned to their now revealed enemy, Kaka spoke up first. Unable to hold herself back anymore, Fay pointed dramatically.

"If I'm not mistaken, he's..."

"GASP! It's one of the seven ninja swordsmen from the mist! The demon of the hidden Mist... The expert of the Silent Killing technique... The one and only... Zabazza Momahoo!"

Everyone turned to Fay in shock, seeing her standing on the opposite side of the enemy's sword that was sticking out of a tree. The enemy himself looked to her in shock, not sensing her presence despite her being right next to him. When he heard her identifying him, almost in a praising way, he smirked and stood a little taller. However, when she got his name wrong, he almost fell off his sword. With a irk mark, the man turned to Fay.

"It's Zabuza Momochi! Ya brat! You're dead!"

Zabuza charged for Fay but she easily dodged. And by dodged, I mean appeared sitting atop Kaka's shoulder like a child. Kaka couldn't help but notice that this girl was practically weightless. Which was odd, since in their battle earlier she had a good weight in order to keep him pinned down. That and she was also sitting atop his shoulders like he wouldn't mind. Technically he didn't, but she could at least ask!

"Eheheh~ My bad! But I didn't even attack! Meany! Hey Kaka-baka... use your Sharingan and kick this ass holes ass! I'll guard Mr. Tazuna~ Cause Fay is a good girl~!"

Back flipping off of Kaka's shoulders, Fay stood next to Tazuna casually. Saus-gay was shocked about hearing the term Sharingan, and Kaka ordered team seven into the manji formation. So as was usual when things got slow, Fay pulled out her book and read. The Sharingan was explained, and Zabuza said he would kill Tazuna. Fay yawned as team seven finally went into formation. Fay of course was still reading. This earned her some glares from her team mates, but they had to pay attention when Zabuza stood on the lake next to them. Kaka told everyone to stay alert then joked that if they lost, they would only die. Everyone was caught speechless and Fay giggled.

"Yeah, _you'll_ only end up dead~ Don't worry though, cause that won't happen."

"Ho-how could you say that Fay-san?! This is serious! Don't be so cocky!"

"Yeah yeah. And yes Naru-chu, the mist is thicker. No need to point out the obvious~"

As Fay waved off Sakura's insult and stopped Naru from sounding stupid, Zabuza started listing off the eight vital spots. Fay took this moment to put her book away and nodded understandingly. However, when he asked which one to choose, Fay piped up.

"I personally like the arteries myself... It's a bit messy though ain't it Zumba-kun?"


	10. Clone No Jutsu

After Fay gave her own opinion, her team gave her glares of anger and slight horror. Zabuza also seemed pissed she got his name wrong _again_ , though he only let out a hiss of breath that not even Kaka would have heard. Kaka concentrated his chakra and the mist cleared for only a moment. Saus-ass visibly tensed as he sensed the jonin's power and even thought about killing himself. Seeing this, Fay rolled her eyes.

"Saus-gay... Calm the calamities that are your mammaries... Kakashi won't let you die. I probably won't let you die. Sakura would die for you. And Naru-chu is too determined to beat you to let you die before you acknowledge him... So... you won't die... Put the kunai AWAY... Emo ass hat..."

Kakashi nodded and agreed with Fay. When he said he wouldn't let his comrades die, it took all of Fay's power to not say 'again'. Then Zabuza made his move and appeared in the middle of team seven and Tazuna. Everyone but Fay jumped back while Kaka grabbed Zuzu in a death hold and stabbed him with a kunai. But the man simply turned into water, proving that he was a clone. Kaka was then attacked by Zuzu, and it turned out that Kaka was also a water clone. Kaka once again appeared and held a kunai to Zuzu's throat. And instead of killing him instantly... Kaka talked. And talked. And kept fucking talking. Looking on in a bored manner, Fay scoffed. Zuzu started laughing and explaining things, but Fay didn't let him finish. Now in front of the man, Fay plunged a kunai in his left eye.

"Just kill the damned clone already! Who waits before killing an enemy? Really Kaka, are you always this bad or just getting rusty?"

Fay jumped back a few feet as the water clone dispersed. Zuzu reappeared and swung his sword at Kaka, who dodged. However, Zuzu just kicked him instead. As Kaka fell back into the lake, Fay side stepped to let Zuzu through. He was actually playing it smart and not attacking Fay outright. The rouge nin jumped into the water and Kaka came out.

"Get outta there old man! It's a TRAP!"

But Zuzu already preformed the water prison jutsu. Face palming, Fay took a step closer to Tazuna. Everyone looked on in shock and Fay groaned.

"Damnit Kaka! What did I say about dying and leaving me to lead team seven?! And you can't escape, but you can still reach the guys hand! You have weapons! If that's too hard you have teeth! We're omnivores! We can eat the meats! Jesus Christ... _You're all stupid_..."

Zuzu summoned another water clone and started spouting shit about team seven not being real ninjas. That they haven't seen enough death to know what being a ninja is. 'He doesn't even know us! Condescending bastard!' Fay's eye twitched, but she tried to keep calm. No one else was really guarding Tazuna at the moment, so that left her. Kaka yelled out for everyone to run away, which they couldn't even if they wanted to. Sauske realized this and went to attack... and got caught... The emo duck got thrown into some trees and Naru was about to pussy out. But at the last minute, he remembered his promise. After some hesitation that signified the flashbacks being played in his head, Naruto charged towards Zuzu. He was kicked back to the rest of the group, but Fay still smiled.

"And balls were grown this day! Good job Naruto! Get that headband!"

Everyone fretted over the boy until they realized that he really did only charge to get his ninja headband. The blonde gave a smirk and told Sauske to help with his plan. Fay cheered a bit, managing to do a stupid dance in the process. However, Kaka rained on Fay's parade and yelled at everyone to run away. With a scowl, Fay glared at her sensei.

"Shut up ya dumb ass! They're trying to save you. How will these babies learn if they don't try, huh?! I've got their backs, so shove it!"

Kakashi shut up and looked at Fay in shock. He didn't expect her to yell at him so fiercely. And when the others agreed with her, he was at a loss for words. Zuzu however seemed to find this hilarious and started laughing.

"And what makes you so special girly? So you can hide your presence... Is that all you got?"

"Nope~ I'm also _really_ fast!"

As Fay said this, she was already in front of the real Zuzu and pointing at him. With a childish grin, Fay yelled back to her team mates.

"You guys follow your plan~ I'm gonna punch this guy..."

"You think you can beat me? When I was your age, this hand was already stained red with blood!"

"Yeah yeah, you must be so proud huh? You definitely aced your graduation exam didn't ya? All you had to do was kill all your classmates. Oh wait, they weren't even your classmates were they? I don't see the big deal. You think that amounts to anything? Look, Zaboomafoo... You must feel so special being able to kill people. But anyone can do that. No... the hard part is saving those you care about most. A thing you will find you won't be able to do. You're going to watch that person bleed to death in front of you. And it's ALL your fault. Heh, I pity you ya know... But enough about that~ I want your blood."

As Fay finished speaking, her eyes started to glow red. Luckily, only Kaka and Zuzu could see her. Zuzu narrowed his eyes while Kaka widened his. With a childish giggle, Fay heard the water clone attack her team mates.

"You little bitch. It looks like you are the one not able to protect the ones you love. You really ar-"

"Um, excuse me? I'm not worried about them. Does it _look_ like I give a shit? I said I wanted your blood, so fucking BLEED already!"

Suddenly, Fay was directly in front of Zabuza. She flicked his nose softly, breaking it on impact. Blood soaked his bandages as he stared at the girl in shock. He didn't see her move. Kakashi was shocked too. Even with his Sharingan, he couldn't keep up with the girls speed. Before Zuzu could retaliate, Fay jumped back and smiled. Around this time, Sauske pulled out a large shiruken and threw it. But instead of hitting the clone, it was aimed for the real Zuzu. He caught it with little effort, but was surprised to see a second one speeding towards him. Of course he dodged it, but had no idea it was really Naru.

The blonde turned back and threw a kunai at Zuzu. This caught everyone not in on the plan in surprise. The knife almost hit Zuzu, but he dodged it. While all this was happening, Fay slit the clones throat and stood in its place. As the kunai rushed towards her, she caught it and smiled. When Zuzu dodged, he released his jutsu, freeing Kakashi in the process. Zuzu moved to attack Naru, but Kaka blocked. Kakashi complimented Naru and Saus-butt then Naru explained his plan. Rolling her eyes, Fay nodded and waited until he finished his speech.

"Good job Naru-chu... Now get yur ass out of the water!"

As Fay yelled this, Kaka managed to throw the shiruken in Zuzu's hand out of reach. However, this meant Zuzu could attack. The two Jonin jumped back and Zuzu started making hand signs. Obviously no one but those two knew what was going on, but Fay sighed.

"We get it! Just use yur fucking water dragons already! I'm out... DONE WITH THIS SHIT!"

As the water dragons formed, Fay sighed and jumped back into the trees. Sitting on a branch, Fay swung her legs. She was bored now. So. Very. Bored. Without looking over her shoulder, Fay called out to the person hiding.

"Haku-chan. No need to hide~"

The boy hidden behind her twitched, but showed himself to the girl. He was beyond wary of her, but she made no move to attack. Still he readied himself, grabbing a senbon needle.

"I'm seriously not going to hurt you Haku-chan. I have no reason to. And no, I'm not telling the others about you. That would be boring~ I just wanted to say hi... and get away from that wave right there."

As Fay said this, a wave washed over her team and Tazuna. With a sigh, Fay leaned back a bit and kicked her legs childishly. Haku relaxed and sat himself next to Fay as they both watched Zuzu and Kaka fight.

"I know how important Zabuza is to you. Most would want you to leave him. But saying something like that would be like telling you to kill your own soul. So instead I'm going to ask that you cherish the next week you have with him. Cherish it and make it the best you've ever had. I want you to sneak in a hug too if possible. Maybe while he's passed out and healing. I'm not saying you'll die or anything... Just... Pretend like you will..."

"How do you know all this? And why do you care? Aren't I your enemy?"

"Well, I'm magical~ As for why I care? I like you. You're a good person. So what if we're enemies? You didn't attack me when you had the chance. And you're sitting next to me now like we're the best of friends."

Haku nodded, understanding what Fay was talking about. They smiled to each other and knew so, despite them both wearing masks. However, Fay tensed and looked back to the fight.

"Times up... Go save Zuzu... I have my own people to worry about. I'll see you later okay?"

Haku nodded and flashed off into the direction that Zuzu would land. Fay herself jumped down and flashed over to her group.

"Is it over yet?"

But before the others could answer, Zuzu was hit by senbon needles and 'died'. Everyone looked on in shock. Fay didn't react what-so ever, but no one noticed. She however noticed Naru climbing out of the lake and smirked. 'Finally got out?' Things moved on quickly and it was explained that Haku was a tracker ninja. Naru got pissed cause they were the same age but Haku was obviously stronger. Kaka consoled Naru and said there were kids younger than Naru but stronger than him. Haku took Zuzu and said farewell. Fay of course waved good bye to him in a flamboyant manner, to which the boy waved back calmly. Then he was gone. Naru continued to throw a fit but Kaka stopped him. Fay walked over to Kaka and stood close by him as he said that their mission wasn't over. Everyone started to continue walking when Kaka passed out. Fay however caught him in her arms and smiled.

"Silly Kakashi. Overusing your Sharingan~ Well, come on guys, I'm sure Tazuna wouldn't mind showing us some hospitality. After all~ We saved his life and all! Twice..."

Fay looked over to everyone's worried faces with a smile. Tazuna was about to decline, but seeing Fay stare at him with that smile made him think otherwise. Instead he simply nodded and showed everyone the way.


	11. Chalra No Jutsu

The group was now resting at Tazuna's house. Fay herself was sitting outside reading her book. Kaka had just woken up and everyone was checking on him. While Fay couldn't hear it, she knew they were all talking about the possibility that Zuzu was still alive. Fay simply let go of her book, letting it fall. As if by magic, it disappeared from view. Getting up, the girl dusted herself off and made her way to her team. By the time she got to them, Kaka was talking about training and such.

"Hey guys, what I miss? Oh, training!? I've actually been meaning to try something!"

"Fay-san! You won't believe it! We think that-"

"Oh, the fact Zabuza is still alive? Yeah, I know that. Took you guys long enough..."

Everyone looked at Fay in shock.

"You knew already!? Why didn't you say anything?!"

"You didn't ask~"

As everyone started to get annoyed with Fay, little Inari showed up. Running to hug his grandpa, Naru asked who the kid was. While never given a direct answer, everyone was able to figure out who Inari was quickly. His mom said to respect everyone, leading him to stare at team seven. He then flat out said everyone would die. Naru got pissed and started saying he was a hero that would beat Gato. Inari scowled and said there was no such thing. Fay nodded, agreeing with the boy. While Fay wanted to go on a rant about "heroes", she knew everyone was miffed with her enough. So she kept silent. Fay watched Sakura hold Naru back from beating the boy and Fay simply gave a closed eyed smile at everyone's antics. Fay left the room as people cooled off. She really had nothing to say at the moment. So she just kind of hung around helping with the house work until her team went into the forest. Fay followed alongside them, humming quietly to herself. As they reached a clearing, Fay stood closely behind Kakashi and held her hands behind her back.

"... Let me explain Chakra power for a ninja, from the basics..."

Hearing this, Fay internally groaned and backed away from the group. Not even Kaka seemed to notice her leaving. So before long, Fay was running through the nearby trees chasing after squirrels. They were fast little suckers, but Fay didn't care. Still chasing them, Fay found herself giggling like a playing child. Every time she caught a squirrel, they would follow her and help her catch other fluffy critters. It was like a giant game of forest tag. Fay was chasing a small group of rabbits when she wandered back into the clearing holding her team. She ran across her team mates right as three kunai flew though the air. They were unintentionally aimed right for Fay and the rabbits, but Fay moved quickly. The kunai landed in the dirt by their intended targets, however, Fay was holding a good four bunnies in her arms with a irk mark on her forehead. If it weren't for her, they would have been skewered.

"You could have _killed_ them! What the hell Kaka-baka?! I was playing TAG!"

Everyone just stared at Fay with wide eyes as she put the bunnies down and pet their heads. She waved to them as they ran off, oblivious to her team's looks. As she finally turned back to them, Fay smiled and put her hands on her hips.

"Okay, continue Sensei... You were talking about Chakra and stuff right? FINISH IT!"

Kakashi sweat dropped, but finished his explanation about climbing trees. The others got excited and ran to the nearest tree to climb. Fay however, stayed put.

"Go Naru-chu! You got this Sakura-hime! I'm sure you'll get it eventually duckass!"

But of course, Naru used too little chakra and fell on his head. Sauske used too much and hurt the poor tree. At least Sakura was doing well~

"Common Naru-chu! You got dis! DUCK! Stop hurting the tree! Trees have feelings too! Ah! Sakura-hime! PERFECT!"

At this point everyone was once again looking at Fay. Tilting her head to the side, she wondered what was wrong with them.

" _What_? What did I do now?"

"Don't just stand there! This is training for you too Fay-san!"

Blinking, Fay looked up to Kaka with a questioning glare. He simply nodded his head leading Fay to let out a sigh. Slumping her shoulders, Fay made the hand seal then slowly walked up to the nearest tree. Shooting her team members annoyed glances and pouty faces, Fay put her foot on the tree trunk and started climbing up with little effort.

"I hate this... I feel like an idiot..."

But despite this, Fay kept walking up the tree. She was at the very top now and crossed her arms over her chest. With a pout, Fay grumbled and hopped off her tree and landed next to Sakura.

"There... I did it. Happy?"

Team seven looked at Fay in shock. She didn't even have to run to get up the tree and went even higher than Sakura.

"You could have just said you've done this before Fay-san!"

"NOW you tell me?!"

Kakashi complimented everyone and tried to "encourage" the boys to work harder. Fay smiled and turned to Sakura.

"You did very well for your first time Sakura-hime! You're so cute too!"

Without much warning, Fay latched Sakura into a tight hug and cuddled the poor girl. The pinkette was once again blushing like mad but made no move to escape.

"Hey! Let's try again okay Hime-chan?"

"H-hime-chan?"

"Yeah! You silly~ You're like a princess! So I think it fits!"

Yes, a weak helpless princess that needs everyone else to save her. Sounds about right. So everyone continued to train and shit. After a while, everyone was scrapped up and sweating. Fay however, was fine. After having a mini tantrum, Naru walked over to Hime and asked for some advice. Fay took it upon herself to leave them be and walk over to Kaka.

"He's only going to get stronger. Not exactly smarter though. Heh, it's almost scary~ He's even stronger than you Kakashi."

"He is. I can't wait to see it for myself."

"Well, he _is_ the forth Hokage's son... AND the prophesied one~"

"I'm not even gonna ask..."

"As you very well shouldn't young Kaka-chi! By the way... I was wondering... Can you sense my chakra? I'm kinda curious."

"Hmm? It's odd, but I can't. It's like you don't even exist..."

"Whoops! Okay~ I'll work on that. It's actually what I wanted to practice out here. Hows bout now?"

Kakashi looked to Fay and his eyes visibly widened. Sweat dripped down his face as he tried to keep himself calm.

"You... It's like you're whole being is made up of only chakra! And there's so much! How can you have that much chakra?! What ar-"

"Dammit! Urgh... I'll just copy Sakura's chakra then... Stupid universal laws... Making me work hard to hide shit..."

"Uhh... Fay-san?"

"Yes Kaka-chi?"

"What... exactly are you?"

"PASS! Hey Hime-chan! Let's head back! These guys are starting to stink up the place!"

Kakashi watched as Fay skipped over to Sakura and linked arms with her. Fay said something and the two giggled. The jonin was completely speechless and actually worried. But that didn't make him keep the two girls in the clearing. Fay seemed to hold some respect for him, and he hoped that meant she would at least follow his orders. She seemed to do just that so far. And she helped when needed. He didn't want to push his luck and make the girl rebel.


	12. Waste No Jutsu

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Ar Tonelico - EXEC PHANTASMAGORIA](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YWKSfdo9DT8) Click link for the song!

Fay sat next to Sakura on the bridge. She was supposed to guard it along with its workers. But she knew full well they didn't need protecting. Not now at least. So instead, Fay played with Sakura's hair. Pinky didn't mind and even let out a yawn. Tazuna just happened to be passing by and asked where the boys were. Sakura answered the man, though by the time they were done talking, she was mad. He also asked why Fay was there, to which she answered with 'I'm guarding Hime-chan!' and gave a clumsy salute. Tazuna snorted to this and moved on to continue working. Some guy walked over and asked to quit building the bridge. He said it was too dangerous. While he was arguing with Tazuna, Fay glared at the man. When Tazuna walked away, saying they would stop working today, Fay hopped to her feet. Moving next to the man, Fay placed a hand on his shoulder and shook her head.

"You're _kinda_ a pussy dude... Hehehehe! Hime-chan! Let's go!"

Before the man could even react, Fay was once again next to Sakura and walking away. The two girls were soon following Tazuna through town to get dinner stuffs. Fay was strangely quiet and avoided eye contact with everyone. The three entered a store and Tazuna started buying food. Sakura was looking around in pity, not noticing the man behind her. He was going to pick pocket her, but she kicked him, calling him a pervert. Despite the funny situation, Fay didn't laugh. Instead, she stood by the door waiting, her gaze averted to the floor.

As the three left, Sakura asked what was wrong with everyone. Fay was still silent and it was starting to make Pinky worry. Before she could ask if Fay was alright, another person grabbed for Sakura. This time however, it was a little girl. Sakura grew sad and gave the poor girl candy. Fay watched the girl run off, allowing Sakura to finally catch a glimpse of her friends eyes. They were sad, understanding even. It made Hime wonder about Fay. Tazuna started to talk about the town, but Fay simply walked away. Her eyes still avoiding contact with others. She made it to the house long before Tazuna and Sakura. However, she secluded herself from everyone once there.

Around dinner time, Fay finally reappeared and gathered with everyone in the dining room. Despite multiple efforts, Fay refused to eat or even sit down at the table. Instead, she sat on the floor with her back leaning against the wall. She was glaring at Naru and Duck as they stuffed their faces. They asked for seconds, but quickly threw up all over the floor. Gaining an irk mark, Fay clenched her fists. Sakura scolded them, but Fay didn't feel it was enough.

"You ASS HOLES! Being bulimic won't make you stronger! All you're doing is wasting precious food! Food that most of the villagers can't even afford! You're even lucky to have what you already got! Selfish little bastards... Look around you! You know what... Fuck this..."

Before anyone could even say anything, Fay shot to her feet and sped out the door. She had an idea. But the others couldn't see her do it. Still pissed beyond words, Fay made her way to just outside of town into a clearing. It would work nicely. Taking deep breaths to calm herself down, Fay sat on the ground and relaxed. Rolling up her sleeves, Fay then placed her bare hands on the ground and let out a sigh. With a final deep breath, Fay started to sing.

" **I happily give this wish to the sky. I happily give this wish to the earth. I happily give this wish to the world. In this infinite joy, I hope for the life** ~"

Fay closed her eyes as she sang, if only to hide their crimson glow. Her voice somehow split into three different voices and each sang a different verse in harmony to the others. It was unearthly, but beautiful. As she continued to sing, the clearing in front of her started to sparkle and glow with a bluish white light. Orbs of light floated up like fireflies, illuminating the night. It was breath taking and looked like something out of a fairy tale. As her song finished, Fay smiled, but kept her eyes closed. There was energy coming from the ground, and the villagers would find in the morning that this clearing was now filled with natural fruits and vegetables. There were even herbs and other useful plants. It wasn't much, but it would last the town at least a week. Standing up, Fay finally opened her eyes. As she expected, they were glowing. However, she knew they would be back to normal by the time she got back. However, it would seem that she wouldn't be going back right away. The sun was rising now, meaning that Fay spent more time than she thought she did.

"Hmm... Haku should be coming out soon. I want to talk to him again~"

Dusting herself off, Fay wondered into the forest and rolled down her sleeves. She walked for a while, not really doing much of anything. Every now and then, she would have a conversation with an animal. When she stumbled across Haku, Fay was talking to a squirrel that took up residence on her shoulder. Seeing the pink dress, Fay smiled and skipped over to the boy. She let the squirrel hop off into the trees.

"Haku-kun! Getting herbs? Let me help you~"

"Ah. Fay-chan. What are you doing up so early?"

"I didn't sleep. Not that it matters in the end. Hmm... Oh! Here's a good one!"

Crouching down, Fay snapped up a rather hearty herb that Haku had a basket full of. Handing it over to the boy with a smile, Fay sighed happily.

"You manage to sneak in that hug?"

"Fay-chan!... I might have... Why are you out here?"

"I was... helping? Or maybe just sticking my nose into things that I shouldn't."

The two sat silently together as they gathered herbs. After a while, the two neared a passed out Naruto. Fay eyed Haku as he neared the blonde, but made no move to stop him. Instead of strangling the boy like he initially wanted to, Haku shook Naru awake. Getting up, Fay went over and greeted the blonde herself.

"Hey Naru-chu. We're collecting herbs. Wanna help?"

After Haku gave Naru a smile, the boy did whatever Haku asked. 'Idiot...' Fay kept silent as Haku and Naru spoke. She smiled throughout the whole conversation, though never interjected her own opinion. After a while, the two boys seemed to notice this and looked at Fay. After a moment, Fay looked back and tilted her head.

"Don't you have someone important Fay-chan?"

"Oh, me? Not really. I mean, I have my team mates, but you guys don't really need my help all that much. I'm positive that you all would do just as well if I didn't even exist."

"Don't say stuff like that Fay-san! You're our team mate! We need you!"

"Hehehe~"

Haku looked between both Fay and Naru. Giving a smile, he grabbed his basket and stood up. After telling Naru he would get stronger, the boy walked away. But not before confirming that he was a boy. Naru flipped his shit while Fay waved goodbye. Soon Sauske showed up and the two boys continued their training. By the time Sakura and Kakashi found them, they managed to make it up really high in the tree. When dinner time came around, he and Sauske made it to the top. Finally...


	13. Bridge Battle No Jutsu

Fay was with her team when they headed out to the bridge. They decided to leave Naru behind, him being passed out and all. They claimed he was out of chakra. 'Well they're stupid!' Now, Fay normally would have worried about Inari and his mom after leaving, but Fay took a little detour on the way home this morning. She had been gone all night, even when the boys made their way back home. So with nothing threatening the family, Fay skipped ahead of the group. As such, Fay was the first to see the bodies of the bridge builders. When the others saw, they freaked out.

"My builders! How will I finish the bridge now?!"

"Yes. You lost so many men! All fucking FIVE of them... Chill out dude, they aren't even DEAD... Unless you want them to be~"

Fay rolled her eyes as Tazuna looked at her angrily. Hime went to check on the men and confirmed they were all still alive. With a victorious smirk, Fay stuck out her tongue at Tazuna and pointed a finger up into the air.

"And cue the hidden mist jutsu!"

Everyone looked at Fay in alarm but quickly realized that there was no fog. Frowning to herself, Fay tilted her head to the side and gave a look of confusion. The rest of her team turned their gazes back to her and looked a little annoyed. But before they could say anything, a mist started to blur everyone's vision.

"Oops. My timing was a little off I guess... Sorry guys~"

"Sorry to have kept you waiting, Kakashi-"

"OMG It's ZZ TOP! No... Wait... That's a band... Huh. Anyway! Don't make fun of Duck Ass! It's not his fault he has serious mental issues!"

"..."

Fay turned to look at everyone to see then sweat drop, even Zuzu was speechless.

"UGH! Just make yur damn clones already... No one can take a joke these days... Maybe they just can't handle my genius? Or perhaps it's because no one knows who ZZ Top is... I mean I personally don't like their music, and they're pretty old... but... Oh Hey! Good job Ducky Butt! Stab dem waterz! LIKE A BOSS! Eh?! Oh right... you guys don't have SNL here do you... Well shit..."

As Fay gave her little speech, Zuzu did in fact make his clones. They were surrounding the group but Sausey-Q cut them down with a smirk. Though that smirk vanished when Fay congratulated him for killing _water_. Zuzu came into view and was about to applaud Sauce for killing the clones when Fay was once again started shouting.

"Haku-kun!"

While Fay called out to the masked boy, she waved to him ecstatically. Team seven sweat dropped and watched Fay bounce about like a child. But to everyone's surprise, even Zuzu's, Haku gave a small wave back. This caused Sakura, Kakashi, and Tazuna to fall on their face. Saus-gay and Zuzu however just narrowed their eyes.

"Aw! Is Zuzu-choo a jelly belly? I still love ya Zaboopy! Zugga zugga Zugga zugga ZU ZUU!"

Fay imitated a train as she called out to Zuzu. An irk mark appeared on the man's forehead from her stupidity. Fay smiled cheekily and swayed from side to side. Kakashi started talking about how he suspected that Haku was working with Zuzu. Everyone started to berate the poor boy when Fay seemed to snap to attention.

"Ne ne! Moomoo... You know that Gato midget is planning on killing you after this, right? I honestly wonder why he hired ninja in the first place. It would have been cheaper and a lot faster to just blow up the bridge... God knows he has access to explosives... And it would have discouraged the people here a lot too..."

"What do you know you little brat! A bitch like you-"

"I _will_ break your nose again Zabuza... So shut your mouth before I sew it to a cows ass and you end up eating it's shit. Got it?"

Zuzu looked at Fay in shock. Partially from her threat, but mostly from saying his name correctly. He could tell she was dead serious. Even Haku flinched at the anger in her tone and chose to say nothing. The others wondered if Fay was making the whole story up, so they tried to move along the conversation. Sauce stated that he would fight Haku and that he hated guys who acted 'cool'. To this Fay made a 'pfft' noise and looked at Saucy with a smirk.

"Look who's talking! Hahahaha... Ohmehgee!..."

Sakura looked angry about what Fay said, but obviously torn about voicing her thoughts. Wiping away a tear, Fay took in a deep breath and held to her stomach. Looking at everyone with a bright smile, Fay made a motion as if to say to go on with whatever everyone was doing and took a step back. As if this triggered something, Haku went to attack Saucy. Kaka told Hime and Fay to guard Tazuna, which they did, though Fay was noticeably less serious about the whole thing. As Haku and Saucy fought, Fay smirked and looked to Kakashi.

"So... I'm warning you all right now... If someone asks where all the water is coming from I'm gonna cut a bitch. Cause we're on a fucking _bridge_..."

Kakashi sweat dropped, but kept his eyes on the fighting boys. Hime also watched on with a worried glance. Fay looked to Tazuna and thought about making a bet with him on who he thought would win. Though she thought better of it seeing as it was pretty much betting on his life. That and Fay already knew the outcome. Which was cheating, so... She passed on the idea. When she finally snapped out of her thoughts, Kakashi was handing out compliments to the team. Smirking, Fay puffed out her chest a bit as he listed everyone. Sauske having the most potential, Sakura being very smart, and Naruto being an overactive idiot. Fay giggled at bit at this when Sakura opened her big mouth and ruined the moment.

"What about Fay-chan, Kakashi-sensei?"

"Hmm... I guess you could say she's random..."

Hime sweat dropped at Kaka's obviously lacking answer, but Fay simply gave a thumbs up. She approved of his answer. While this happened, Haku attacked Duckbutt with ice needles but Ducky dodged and stuff. It wasn't that interesting actually. But when The Sauce kicked Haku back, Fay cheered. Things were moving along.


	14. Mirror No Jutsu

No one really had a chance to do anything before... Okay that's complete bullshit. Everyone had a whole forty-five seconds to move their ass. But no. Everyone just stared in shock as Haku formed his jutsu. Deadpanning, Fay watched as Ducky got caught in a web of mirrors. She then face palmed when Kakashi charged towards the boys. Of course he was blocked by Zuzu, who told him that he was his opponent. Hime looked on in fear as Haku started to attack Ducky. His screams echoed through the mist giving the air a morbid atmosphere. A crazy smile appeared on Fay's face, not that you could see, as she clenched her hands under her long sleeves. She even started to giggle hysterically, catching Hime's attention.

"Fay-chan! Why are you laughing?! Sasuke-kun is getting hurt!"

"Exactly! Those screams are _heavenly_ ~"

"Fay-chan! How could you say that?! If you aren't going to help him, I will!"

Hime ran off towards the mirror cage, leaving Fay with Tazuna. The old man looked at Fay warily as she continued to giggle. His life was in the hands of a maniac. As he thought this, Fay abruptly stopped laughing.

"Oh please. Like I would let you die here. I'm not heartless... Er... Well... I'm not immoral! So don't worry, you won't even get a scratch. Just watch the show okay. It'll be fine. I promise."

Tazuna looked at Fay with wide eyes, but slowly nodded. He wasn't about to argue with this psychopathic female. All the while, Sakura threw a kunai only to have Haku catch it. The princess stood there in shock as she realized she just helped the enemy hurt her object of obsession. Then, BAM! Out of nowhere a shiruken bitch slapped Haku out of his mirror. A plume of smoke appeared on the bride catching everyone's attention. But after about a minute of smoke, Fay deadpanned and rolled her eyes.

"Too. Much. Smoke!"

Yes, the great Uzumaki had made his grand entrance. And then the great Uzumaki had shiruken flying towards him at high speed. Luckily, Haku deflected the attack, leaving everyone to just scold Naruto.

"Thanks Haku-kun! Good luck with your fight!"

"Fay-chan! Don't cheer for the enemy!"

"What? He's a good kid! Unfortunately..."

Fay whispered the last bit so only Hime could hear it. She shot Fay a confused glance before turning back to the fight. Kakashi was still scolding Naruto, making Fay huff in aggravation.

"Yes, he made himself a target! Which you could have used to your advantage as a distraction! Now stop with the talking and get on with the fighting! We're wasting mist here!"

Fay crossed her arms and motioned for everyone to move on. Which they did. By talking more. Fay's eye twitched as she let out a frustrated sigh and fell to her butt. Sitting cross-legged, Fay patted the seat next to her for Tazuna to join her. Which he did actually. Fay gave him a respectful smile. More stuff happened, but Fay barely paid attention. At some point, Naruto went into the mirror cage and made things worse. All the while, Fay pulled a book out of her ninja pouch and read.

"Hey Tazuna, I still won't let anyone touch you. But tell me when the mirrors break, okay? This part gets kinda boring..."

Holding true to her word, Fay paid absolutely NO attention to the fight. That is, until Sakura's shrill scream pierced the air. Not even Fay could block that out. With a twitch of her eye, Fay took a deep breath and closed her eyes tight. Snapping her book closed, Fay put it away and turned an infuriating glare to Zuzu, Kaka, and Hime. Her eyes looked like they alone could tear their throats open. With a scowl, Fay let out a feral growl that no human or animal could make. This caught everyone's attention instantly. Zuzu even stopped bragging to Kaka. Tilting her head to the side in an unnatural way, Fay looked at the two fighting male ninjas behind her.

"Would you two shut the FUCK UP?! I'm trying to read! You want to know how this all fucking ends?! I can tell you! Sauske is going to die first. Then Naruto is going to lose control and almost kill Haku. But that honor goes to Kakashi with his chidori. Then while everyone is all gloomy and talking like idiots, Gato midget shows up with a mob of thugs to kill everyone off. But Zubaza here, despite losing the use of both his arms with kill Gato, then die himself. It will start snowing and the rest of the mob threatens to plunder the village only to have the villagers scare them away. Throughout all this, I get to watch as everyone, including you Zabuza, cry over the loss of poor Haku. Heh, at least, that's how it's _supposed_ to go. So try not to die from bleeding out all over this damned bridge."

Everyone within hearing distance stared at Fay with wide eyes. Tazuna and her team were shocked to say the least. Zuzu however glared at Fay in pure furry.

"You don't know anything! Your stupid lie won't fool me girly. I'll kill you, All of you. But _you_ little bitch, I'm saving you for last."

Fay narrows her eyes but just shrugs the threat off.

"Fine. Go on then. Get on with it. I'm waiting Zoomoo."

"I'll finish this!"

And with that, Zuzu jumps back into the mist only to be followed by Kaka. They weren't even gone for a minute before a strong chakra surrounded the bridge. To this, Fay's eyes widened and a grin spread across her face.

"About fucking time! God this was taking way too long. But you guys do have to grow and learn for yourselves."


	15. Sacrifice No Jutsu

Fay stood up and dusted herself off. Looking over to Sakura and Tazuna, Fay flashed them a smile and a double thumbs up. They looked at her in confusion, after all, they were all just told they would die. But knowing Fay, they tried to ignore her inappropriate behavior. Just then, the ground started shaking, causing the two to question what was happening. No longer cross from her little rant, Fay turned to her pink haired team mate.

"Weeell... Naru-chu kinda got an upgrade and almost killed Haku but stopped, Sauske is technically dead, and Haku is begging Naru-chu to kill him now. Over in town, Inari is trying to gather up people to fight, and Kaka-chi is about to kill Zuzu... That clear things up a bit?"

Sakura and Tazuna stared at Fay in disbelief for a moment before Sakura grew upset.

"Fay! How could you say that about Sauske-kun?! Of course he isn't dead! How dare you-"

Fay didn't say anything and simply stared out into the fog. She could see everything happening, despite the thick fog. Sakura was still scolding Fay when she suddenly turned to the pink haired girl.

"Sorry, but I gotta go... But look! The fog is clearing up! Stay sharp kay?!"

Without another word, Fay disappeared from view, leaving Sakura to scream after her. Fay was nowhere in sight now. Kakashi was just about to plunge his hand through Zubaza's chest when Haku appeared and took the blow instead. Everything froze as blood poured from the boys dead body. His last act was gripping Kakashi's arm to trap him. After the initial shock, Zubaza claimed that Haku was a great tool and quickly swiped at Kakashi. The silver haired jonin however, managed to block the attack while keeping Haku's body from being destroyed. Things started to speed up again when Naruto ran over. Sakura quickly realized that Sauske wasn't there and that her crush was now dead. She quickly ran to him and cried over his body, leaving Naruto to suffer alone. Kakashi and Zubuza were still fighting and the rouge nin now lost use of his left arm. Everyone couldn't help but remember what Fay had said only moments ago. Everything was happening just as she said they would. How could she know that? The strange girl was still nowhere to be found and everyone had nothing left to do but keep fighting.

Which they did. Kakashi and Zubaza continued to fight until the rouge nin lost use of both his arms. In the moment before they continued their fight, a short man in a suit made himself known, along with a hoard of lackeys. To put things bluntly, Gato fired Zuzu, then hit a dead Haku. Naru managed to make Zuzu cry over Haku's death. Then Zuzu managed to kill Gato with no arms. Sauske woke up, never having really been dead in the first place, and Zuzu passed out due to being stabbed in the back and loosing blood. The group of thugs threatened the village, but the villagers showed up and with the help of some shadow clones, they managed to scare away the thugs. Everything was over. Or so they thought. Clapping was heard from up on the crane near the end of the bridge. A certain purple haired girl was sitting up there happily while applauding the show below. With an effortless jump, Fay landed next to Zuzu's body and smiled warmly.

"You guys did great. I'm so proud of you all! Now that the lesson is over, it's MY turn! Hey! Haku! Come on down! Someone want to see you!"

Everyone's eyes turned to the girl as she spoke. Her team watched her warily as she praised them. However, when she said Haku's name, Everyone's eyes widened. Back up on the crane, another person stood and jumped down. It was Haku, alive and completely unharmed. Giving Fay a quick bow, he knelt down next to Zuzu and smiled sadly.

"I'm sorry I worried you. I should have been there for the rest of the fight. But Fay-sama wouldn't let me leave my spot. I beg your forgiveness..."

Everyone was silent from shock. When they looked back to where Haku's body was, they were greeted by the sight of a puff of smoke and a stuffed animal taking the boys place. As if that weren't enough, the stuffed animal stood up on its own and bounced over to Fay. Fay in turn picked up the toy and hugged it to her chest. She flashed everyone a peace sign. Zuzu was the first to snap out of his shock as he attempted to speak. Key word attempted. Whipping her head around, Fay growled slightly and looked down at the injured man.

"Save your strength idiot! I can't heal you if you're already dead..."

This once again shocked everyone into silence. Fay knelt down on the other side of Zuzu and placed her hands over him. A green glow engulfed the man's body and the swords and spears in his back slowly started to disintegrate into the air. After a few moments, the glowing stopped and Zubaza was completely healed. With wide eyes, he looked down at himself and sat up. Fay looked over to her team and smiled, though they probably couldn't see it due to her mask. Looking at the two rouge nin's in front of her, Fay spoke softly to them so that no one else could hear. After a moment, Zabuza nodded and Haku smiled happily. Climbing to her feet, Fay skipped over to her team and gave a close eyed smile.

"Happy ending~ Well, let's get off this bridge. I feel like a party is in order!"

Before anyone could speak, Fay jogged over to the townsfolk and cheered with them. Kakashi looked after Fay with wide eyes. He knew what she just did was close to impossible, except for maybe a sanin. Naruto looked at her with curiosity and awe, seeing as she seemed to save two lives and all. Sauske narrowed his eyes. He didn't know what happened, but he didn't trust that girl. As for Sakura, she was so glad that Fay managed to save everyone, but was confused and upset. Fay had just left her, let her think Sauske and everyone had really died. It was too cruel. But what exactly could she say about it? Nothing for now at least.

**Author's Note:**

> (A/N) I do NOT own **Naruto/Shippūden**. Naruto is owned by **asashi Kishimoto, Hayato Date** , and other people. I only own The Amazing Fay and her awesomeness.


End file.
